Beauty and The Beast
by aussie girl1990
Summary: 'She ran from an unwanted marriage and right into slavery. Poor little girl so stupid.' A gypsy curse on the royal couple caused them to give birth to disfigured scarred child who grew up hateful. But there is always hope.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: The age different between An and Toshihiro isn't unnatural in the time this story is meant to take place. This is my own take on a Beauty and the Beast story. It also includes how An and Toshihiro got together.

The silence

_I've heard many stories about how I came to be. The peasants fondly talk of me as The Beast, an animal cursed as an infant, still as innocent as a blooming lily inside my mother, by a gypsy. A woman that was not allowed to bury her dead daughter by the stream that she loved so dearly when her heart had been beating._

_The flow of the water, slow expending ripples that lovely met the woman at the wet, muddy, bank caused her to believe her daughter's soul had joined the water. Forever flowing with time and welcoming all._

_But she was a gypsy. Dirty and disgusting. She had no money to pay for the grave to be made, as every grave is taxed, and was unable to dig herself._

_Thus the woman shouted at the castle guards, "May the next leader of this heartless land be as monstrous on the outside as the blood running through him!"_

_No one ever spoke about what she did with her daughter's body, for everything they say speaks only of the reason I am, nothing about what happened to the girl or the mother. _

Today was a day like any other. Over cast, the sun hiding from the beautiful event taking place drizzles of rain splattered against their cottage windows, and winds were rattling the windows.

Yet today wasn't like every other day. Today was a day of joy and happiness, of a great welcome and celebration.

Today was the day they had been waiting for the past nine months and these last eight hours of mind bending, body breaking, pain were the last bit.

Her screams and grunts echoed fearfully off of the wooden walls. Her body wet with perspiration and desperation, her muscles contracting against her will and causing sharp pains every time. Strands of her champagne blonde hair stuck to her forehead and the nape of her neck.

"One more my Queen, I see your son, he is almost here. Push my Queen," A midwife, one of three, was sitting between her royal legs keeping them spread and delivering her child, her little Prince.

An, Princess by birth and Queen by marriage, came from across the sea five years ago. Her marriage to the King had been a happy occasion, but little time to prepare it.

The night they had met was two years and three weeks ago during the most boring ball An had ever attended. She had attended very few balls in her short life, being only 14 at the time. She had travelled for four months by boat to this beautiful country to study and maybe meet a man worthy of sitting beside her on her royal throne. She fanned herself with her beautiful pale purple fan to avoid getting too heated inside her massive ball gown, she wore salmon pink corset dress with white under skirts and gold lace trimmings. Her hair, a darker shade of blonde, was twisted, tied, glued, and pulled to make it appear as if she was wearing a thick crown of blonde hair that trailed down her back.

An thought it looked more little a noose that didn't quite make it over her head.

Her swirling hazel eyes swept the ballroom in hopes to see something of interest and she did.

He didn't stand out as a King was meant too, didn't command attention, or even command at all. If it wasn't for the crown of gold and rubies upon his brown head she would have thought he was just a commoner.

He talked with the ball goers and waved his arms around as if they were talking instead of him. He laughed a deep and _real_ laugh, something she has rarely heard. He was tall, surely she would only appear to his chest, and his posture was that of a noble, his body was tough and strong looking.

She felt a need to meet such a man, for one surely doesn't see a King so... odd every day.

She had always been a reckless child, jumping in rivers, playing with swords, showing her ankles to commoners while her face was masked. But she was still a Princess and she knew a few rules that should not be broke. Never run, it makes a person look foolish, never cry in public, never stutter, and her least favourite rule, never go anywhere without a guard. Tonight her father looked after her, though not very well.

Taking care to look around at her father who was less than ten steps away from her An moved silently towards the grand swirling staircase. Just to meet him was all she wanted, like a child poking a dead bird she was morbidly curious about him. She wanted to poke him.

The closer she got to him the more odd he seemed. There was no ring on his hand, no lady hanging off his arm, and he appeared older than at first glance. His well groomed beard and moustache was the deepest of brown and wore like an old warlord. Older he was but young he seemed. He had just turned, all but a few months ago, 28 and he held himself with impossible dignity.

She came to stand by his side just as his conversation with an unknown man had come to an end. His high popped white collar framing his angler face, his chin jutted out like a hunter and his cheek bones seemed oddly female, he was very handsome.

Not one to think before she speaks An blurted out, "You don't look like a King!' His stunning eyes widen in a moment of shock before twinkling with amusement.

He held his hand out for her to place her milky white, soft hand in. His brought her hand to his lips and brushed against it.

"And you My Lady, aren't very polite,' Still he smiled and she blushed but for the rest of the night they conversed.

They made an instant connection and when he discovered she would be studying at 'Le Fay Finishing School' he proposed they stay connected. She thought he was joking but little less than a month after arriving she got a letter;

_Dearest Princess An_

_I do hope you recall our meeting just over a month ago and the promise I had made to write. As a King I do my best to keep such promises._

_I know very well the hardship of leaving home and studying at an unknown place with unknown people but I hope that everything is going splendid._

_Ensure you put your studies first but always make time for yourself and for your friends._

_Tell me how things are advancing so I may relive the days of my youth._

_Sincerely,_

_His Highness Toshihiro_

My King

I am settling in as well as to be expected. At this moment I miss my home as much as I miss being ill. I am still in the stage of adventure.

Lessons are harsh, long and tiring but I expected nothing less. I am roommates with a lovely girl from the Sea of South, a daughter of fruit grower. I had no idea that fruit growers were so rich! There is still much to learn and I am almost unable to wait.

Last night my friend and I snuck out and had tea near the chapel after hours, it was most exciting.

I hope your duties are been well attended too and that you get this letter in good health.

Sincerely,

Princess An  
><em><br>Dearest An_

_I have extended an invitation to your father and yourself to spend the summer with myself at my summer house near the coast. I am to believe your father sent you a copy?_

_The fishing went well, though I am ashamed to admit I cannot stand the sport at all. I must be quite the lark when I shudder whilst touching the scales of a water beast._

_My dog is now fully grown; however he is a very poor guard and gives up at the understanding he has to move his hairy buttocks to defend anyone._

_I was driving through the town last week when a stunning gown in the window of a dressmakers store and all I could think is how beautiful you would look in it. I have sent it along. Wear it proudly._

_Yours,_

_Toshihiro_

They had written all year and without knowing, without understanding, she had fallen in love.

"Once more my Queen. Once more," An let out a strangled cry and then a scream that could drown out a war. This was followed by an intense feeling of relief as the baby came out.

She didn't know when she had started crying but her tears were nothing but joy now. But something seemed off, seemed wrong, and then it hit her.

There was no crying.

_They call me a beast. An animal. Some believed I was an evil spirit come to ruin our country._

_Maybe I would have, if she hadn't saved us._


End file.
